1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system, a transportation device, and a power transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply system of this type, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-187758, for example, is known in the related art. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-187758 discloses a system for supplying power to an electric motor for a vehicle by using two energy storage devices, namely, a high-capacity energy storage device having a relatively high capacity and a high-power energy storage device having a relatively high upper limit on power that can be output.
In the disclosed system, a power exchange rate at which power is exchanged between two energy storage devices is changed in accordance with the speed of the vehicle to adjust the states of charge (SOCs) of the two energy storage devices. The SOC of an energy storage device represents the remaining capacity of the energy storage device.